Keep on Rollin'
by ThatSportySkaterMusician
Summary: When Max moves to Arizona for a month she doesn't expect to stay, or make friends with Fang and the gang. Something drastic happens that ensures that she'll stay for good. She finds true and best friends in "The Flock" and some more than friendly feelings arise between her and Fang, and she tackles the massive ride of high school FAX and EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, Janelle here! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys can be completely honest with me and help me out by reading and reviewing. I really don't like doing this but I won't post the next chapter till I get like 5-7 reviews, so yah…**

**Max's POV**

"Dad, noooo!" I cried, "I promise I'll be fine and safe and good!" I said trying to convince him and myself. Because I'm telling you that there was no way I was being shipped off to Arizona to live with my mother and the sister I barley know. Okay, maybe I should back up a little. A few days ago my dad, Jeb Ride, the famous scientist received an invitation to this really important science convention overseas. I know how important it would be for his career and how he could move on to better things and stuff like that. But I wasn't ready for this. I mean I love Virginia, even though I've had some bad experiences (I won't go into that, no need to cut open old scars) I wasn't ready to leave for a month then come back and have everything else be different. Ya know what I mean, you feel me? Back to the present, if my dad went to the convention that would mean I would have the house to myself. And frankly I don't think my dad liked that. I am 16 years old I can take care of myself, I'm not a freaking baby for cryin' out loud!

"Max calm down, I've made my decision. I think it's for the best, you should really get to know Valencia and Ella," he said snapping me out of my little bubble of thoughts. I knew there was no point in arguing, but did he understand how hard it is to go to a new high school for just one month then come back to my old one. Plus school in Arizona had already started like the high school I was attending now so that means I would just be jumping into a new curriculum. But a small part of me was telling me not to be so selfish my dad has always dreamed of this.

"Fine, I'll go," I declared glaring at him "but that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it." And with that I turned around and stomped up the stairs expressing my frustration at him.

"Thank you Maxie you know how much this means to me," he said stopping me in my tracks and making me turn around. "You better start packing you leave tomorrow," I grunted in response and kept on stomping up the stairs. My whole brain screamed the word selfish at me and I knew I was, but I just wasn't ready for something like this, not yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night IMed my friends and told them about the whole science convention thing and how I was going to Arizona for a month, and boy I got a reaction for sure. My best friend Jenifer Joy, who goes by J.J was pretty pissed. I will quote her: "Bitch, please don't leave me with Erica and Tom! For a month are you fucking kidding me? I'll miss you and all your craziness and your weird songs. Don't leave me, don't leave me!" She was practically wailing, so I did what I good friend should, tell her to man up and move on cause I will be back. And that's for sure. When I started to learn how to skateboard and longboard I sucked and fell off a lot. But that taught me when life knocks you down you gotta get back up and keep on rollin'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner that night there was no going back no matter what. My dad had already called mom and told him I was coming. I felt like this was too big of a hit and that even though this is something different, like the skateboard I got for Christmas in 6th grade. I had no choice but to keep on rollin'. Because if I didn't I would never be able to move on to better things in life like that awesome Angel's Lair longboard I saw at the mall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, Nudge? Come downstairs, I've got some big news!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Great I hoped Grandma wasn't deciding just to drop in all of a sudden like last time. That was torture. I ran downstairs see my mom and my adopted sister Nudge waiting for me in the living room. Once Nudge saw that I had entered the room she immediately started babbling away.

"Mom, what's the big news? Are you pregnant? Are we getting a pet dog or a fish? Cause fish are totes cool and in right now! Could we name it Rainbow? Oh never mind we should sooooo name it Sparkles. Sparkles is a great name if it had glittery fish scales thingys! Or I could name it Glitter that would be sooo awesome, and I could also have this thingy mabobber that I could carry it around wherever I go and show everybody. Ooooooh I could also design the fishbowl as a princes castle thing, it would be totes awesome! It could have a moat and everything! Wait is that possible to have a moat underwater? Cause isn't a moat like-

"Nudge, please," my mom said abruptly cutting her off "stay on topic." Nudge blushed and asked "What did you call us down here for?"

"I was just trying to get to that, anyway Valencia called and said that her daughter Max would be moving in with her for a month while her dad is away on a science convention overseas," she paused and said "she's in your grade so I would like you guys to make her feel welcome and walk her to school on Monday. Is that too much to ask?" She said looking up at me and Nudge with pleading eyes. I just shrugged as if to say whatever, I mean seriously I really didn't care. She was probably just another fake slut who just wanted to flirt all day.

"OMG!" Nudge squealed, "I hope she likes fashion and will go to the mall with me and Ella. We could like go to the mall every day after school and buy all the newest out fits! We could curl each other's hair and do each other's make up! EEEE, this will be so cool, fun, and fantaboulous!" Then she ran upstairs probably to go text Ella.

"Fang?" my mom asked getting my attention.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"At least try to be social, she's probably different than what you're imagining."

I just shrugged and said "I'm not making any promises," having no idea how different this girl was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That was my first ever chapter and I'm like freakin out cause I'm not sure if it's exactly your bowl of soup but you can help by reading and reviewing! *hint* *hint***

**Hang ten,**

**Janelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, long time no see! Even though I only got 4 reviews I am still updating so uh just putting that out there. Sorry if it's been a long time, I had tennis tryouts at school all week. Anyway if you guys have an suggestions or ideas PM me or something. Also if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix them. Constructive criticism welcome. Thats all soooo... Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the last chapter; I do not own the MR series or characters**

**Max's POV**

Let me tell you this, I happen to have a very short attention span. So a 1 day and 8 hours drive from Virginia to Arizona with no one to keep me company, well I'll be honest here I got bored. On the brightside I had like 7 cups of coffee so I didn't really fall asleep, heh heh. When I'm bored I tend to do really stupid stuff. Since my legs fell asleep and were all stiff I decided to pull over and longboard for a bit. And you know right then it seemed like a really good idea, I felt like Einstein! You have no idea how many weird looks I got from random people passing by. I decided to stop when a car pulled over and the creep inside asked if I wanted go home with him and have some "fun". So after he said that I didn't hesitate to cuss him out calling him some names that I probably shouldn't repeat, and run back to my car.

That night I pulled into a rest station to get a refill on coffee and a snack. I had about 6 more hours till I got there, whoop-dee-doo. So excited, not. Those 6 hours were probably the longest 6 hours of my entire life. To pass the time I listened to that annoying pop music they play on the radio, not exactly my cup of tea if you know what I mean.

Finally I reached the sign that said Welcome to Phoenix. By the time I got to Ms. Martinez's house I was facing the after effects of all that cheap coffee and was ready to pass out. It was late afternoon so I figured someone had to be home. I parked along the side of the street and got out my car. I was pulling my skateboard out my trunk and setting it down next to my car in the street, again one of the stupidest things I've done during this trip. Right before I turned around to get my other stuff from my trunk I saw an approaching car going faster than it probably should in this kinda neighborhood. I turned around to get my backpack when the car sped by whipping my hair around my face. I then heard the sickening crack of tires against polyurethane. I spun around horrified by the sight I saw. My precious skateboard that cost close to $2,000 dollars, in 3 pieces on the ground. "Get back here!" I shouted at the two guys in the car who had slowed down to see what they hit. I grabbed my longboard and stated going after them. I saw one of them had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes, and the other had dark eyes with jet black hair. Once they saw me going after them they started to speed up again. I chased them all the way to the end of the block before screaming "This isn't over you assholes!" And flipping them the bird. I was beyond pissed, now I had another thing to add to my list to save up for. I ran back to my car and collected the rest of my stuff, juggling it as I climbed up the Martinez's long driveway. I rang the doorbell twice before stepping back.

When the door opened I saw a Hispanic woman that was slightly taller than me with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Another girl that seemed about my age ran up behind her, she looked exactly like her except with lighter hair and makeup on.

"Max, step on in" she said holding the door wide open. "Oh it's been so long I haven't seen you since the divorce" she said her voice slightly above a whisper and embracing me in a hug causing me to drop my stuff.

"Hey mom, I've missed you to" I replied my voice thick with emotion. I hugged her back bringing back a flood of memories of when our family used to be whole.

"This is your half-sister Ella," she said gesturing to the girl behind me.

"Hey," she whispered smiling shyly and waving.

"Hey Ella," I replied waving back. I heard a beeping noise come from the kitchen and I smelled a delicious aroma. "Is someone baking something?" I asked curiously sniffing the air.

"I decided to make my famous chocolate chip cookies for your arrival. Why don't you go upstairs and unpack, Ella will show your room," she said ushering me toward the stairs.

"Uh, ok," I said following Ella up the stairs. Once we got to the second floor. She led me to a room that was painted blue and gray with a nice open window. "Thanks," I said and dumped my stuff on the gray and white striped bed with blue pillows.

"No prob, I'll be in the room next door if you need something," she replied smiling cheerily. I nodded and started unpacking.

By the time I finished unpacking Mom was calling me downstairs for cookies. I ran downstairs following my nose to the kitchen where there were 3 trays of cookies on the counter. "Can I take one?" I asked.

"Sure," my mom said, "as many as you want" I grabbed one and took a bite. It was delicious! So chocolaty, soft, sweet, and warm, I was in heaven. I had already finished the first tray and was moving on to the second when Ella came downstairs and saw me stuffing my face.

"Whoa, save some for me!" she protested, "c'mon grab a tray and let's go to my room." I gladly obliged and took a tray and bounded up the stairs to her room. She opened the door to reveal an all pink room. I wrinkled my nose at the color.

"Not a fan?" she questioned once seeing my expression.

"Sorry but I'm not that type of girl," I responded.

"That's cool, lemme tell you about our school," she said while motioning for me to sit down. We chatted for the next 3 hours and got to know each other. Ya know like real sisters. I learned that she's really girly; her best friend is a girl Nudge (whose real name is Monique and is adopted and skipped a grade), and Ella plays keyboard. Even though Ella is one year younger she'll be a sophomore like me because she has a late birthday. She learned that I board, and I told her about the two guys who ran over my skateboard. I also told her that I play electric and acoustic guitar, and electric bass. She that I probably should bring one of my guitars since the school music teacher is gonna make me sing a song. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 "Whoa I should probably get to bed now, big day tomorrow," I said laughing nervously. I thanked her and left the room. I got in bed and hoped that I could get through tomorrow without any trouble, you have no idea how wrong I was.

**Fang's POV**

"Hey Fang! What's up? Mmmmhhh, you know I haven't seen you in a while." Nudge rambled as she barged into my room. "Well you know mom needs some stuff from the store and I'm kinda busy doing my nails right now, and you nails are like super important to me. Cause I like to have pretty hands. But mom wants me to go to the store and my nails aren't done drying! Can you believe her! And I still have to put on a top coat, for that really nice shiney appearance! Plus-

"I'll go to the store," I said cutting her off and grabbing my iPhone.

"Thank you Fang! You're the best brother I've ever had. Well you're the only brother I've ever had. Anyway now I can put on glitter and a topcoat on and-

"I don't care Nudge," I said cutting her off a second time and walking out my room.

"Oh, right" she said blushing. I texted my friend Iggy to drive me to the store cause I don't have my license yet and he's the only available person that does besides my parents. I waited for about 10 minutes before he pulled up.

"Hey," he said backing out my driveway. I nodded back to him, my way of saying hey. "Did you here about Ella's half-sister?" he asked. I nodded again. "Do you know we have to walk her to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, my mom basically said I don't have a choice," I replied "but I plan on ditching her. You?"

"Eh, maybe. If she's a bitch, totally,"

"Meet me at Ella's house in the morning then," I told him as we pulled into the parking lot of Target.

"Great, but don't you think Ella will be mad?"

"Nope, cause we'll bring Nudge so they can walk and talk or whatever,"

"Great, sounds like a plan!" Iggy said grinning like a maniac.

"That's because it is a plan," I retorted grabbing a cart and heading toward the produce section. I handed him the list and we got to work.

We got what we needed and waited in the check-out aisle. The cashier was flirty but I put up my emotionless face and she got the clue to shut and just ring up the frickin' items. When we were driving back, Iggy being the idiot he was decided he was so cool he could go over the speed limit. When we turned onto our corner I saw a glimpse of a girl in front of the Martinez's house getting out a car, she had wavy brown hair with streaks of natural blonde in it and brown eyes. But of course Iggy didn't notice, so when he was speeding past her we ran over something, "Slow down," I hissed and turned around to see what we hit. It was a black and green skateboard and it was now in 3 pieces in the middle of the road. The girl turned around and I could see she was madder than mad. She got another skateboard or what ever that long thing was and started going after us.

"Get back here!" she shouted trying to catch up to us.

"Iggy, go faster! Go around the block again and by the time we get back she should be gone," I said panic edging into my voice.

"This isn't over you assholes!" she screamed at us when we reached the end of the block, and then proceeded to make a very rude hand gesture at us.

"Damn," Iggy said exhaling a breath he was holding. "Feisty."

"No shit sherlock, just get outta here before she comes back," I said peering out the window.

We got to my house safely, which happened to be next door to Ella's. Iggy has always had a small crush on her. We unloaded the groceries and Iggy was about to leave.

"Remember the plan man," he said before shutting the door.

Later that night my mom came in my room reminding me to walk that Max girl to school. I'm pretty sure she can walk herself to school cause she's a sophmore like me but I just nodded. Mom didn't know I had a plan. By the time it was dark I didn't have any doubts about my plan. But turns out everything went wrong because the next day, she ditched us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A special shoutout to my reviewers**

**Flubophone**

**Wisegirl4eva**

**Livelaughlovedance**

**Make sure to check out their stories! That's all and remember if ya read it, why not review it?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Sorry it took me so long to update I was super busy (Jazz band auditions) but you probably don't want to hear my excuses. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and to Sarah (Guest) there will be fax but it will be added in slowly ;) Anyway remember if you have any suggestions, ideas, feedback and all that jazz just let me know and PM me or something. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. Presenting Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR series or characters**

**Max's POV**

You'd think on my first day of school I would wake up on my own to have the sun shining through the curtains and the birds chirping and unrealistic shit like that. Cause really what happened was I couldn't figure out how to turn off the stupid alarm Ella gave me. And the thing just kept beeping annoyingly! So finally I figured out that if I unplugged the damn thing it would turn off, technology these days. I went to go brush my teeth but the bathroom door was locked, just my luck. "Yo Ella? You in there?" I asked banging on the door.

"Yeah I'm putting on my makeup, use the bathroom downstairs," she replied.

"Just open the freaking door my toothbrush is in there"

"No, use the extra toothbrush in the guest bathroom"

"Do you know where that thing has even been? It's digusting!"

"Well it certainly hasn't been in your mouth then" she said smartly. Embarrassing much? Yeah getting burned by your little sister is beyond that. "Whatever," I grumbled.

I was all set to go in the next ten minutes and was headed down to the laundry room to get my jacket. Right when I got to the bottom of the stairs I was bombarded with questions.

"Hiya! My name is Monique but everybody calls me Nudge, I guess it's sorta a nickname! You must be Max, Ella told me all about you. Welllll not really. All she said was that her half-sister would be staying with her for a while so I guess that wasn't a lot of info. But still enough to know your name is Max. Is that short for anything? Maxine? Maxie? I really can't see you being a Maxie kind of girl, Maxine kind of but not really. Mhmmm you've got a punk skater edge to yourself I can practically feel your 'I'm not in a good mood aura' Is it Monday-itis cause you know some people get that all the time. Oooh do you have hangover cause your hair is kind of messy and you do seem to have lost your sense of fashion. Gurlllll nobody even knows who Paramore is! Uh huh this will not do!" A girl with mocha brown skin and bouncy brown curls said still looking me up and down. I stared, cause she said all of this in one breath. I'm not even shitting you this girl had some serious stamina. I know I probably looked like an idiot just standing there and gaping but I couldn't help myself. I frowned and looked down at my Keep Calm And Listen To Paramore shirt, there was nothing wrong with it. And seriously I knew my hair was untamable but hangover? Did she think I was some kind of stoner? "First of all how did you get into my house? Second of all do not call me anything but Max or I will personally rip out all the hairs on your head, slowly and painfully," I said glaring at her, "Third of all Monday-itis? What the hell? And I am not freaking hung-over. I also go this shirt for good money online," I replied fingering my shirt. Ah the joys of customizable clothes.

"Oh I see you two have met," Ella said clapping her hands and skipping down the stairs. I glared at her too; it was way too early in the morning for her to be in a good mood.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," I said and abruptly left the hallway. And if things could get any worse sitting at my kitchen table (well not really mine but I just like saying that) were the two assholes that ran over my skateboard. One had spiked strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes and skin dressed in a blue polo shirt and khakis. The other one had jet black hair, smooth olive tone skin and shadowy eyes. He was dressed in all black. Emo? Goth? I have no idea, though he was actually pretty good looking. "Ella!" I yelled.

"What?" she replied annoyed skipping into the kitchen, what was with the skipping? I hope it's not contagious.

"Why the fuck are they in our house," I hissed pointing at the two guys sitting at the table, and now they were both looking at me curiously.

"Oh!" she said giggling, "silly me I forgot to introduce you! This is James but everyone calls him Iggy," she exclaimed with a slight blush in her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow but she ignored me. "And this is Nick but everyone calls him Fang," she said her eyes still on that Iggy dude.

"They are no longer welcome in this house," I growled.

"What did we do? I swear I left some charms left in the Lucky Charms bag," Iggy protested.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," And everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "Thanks to you and your driving skills I lost one of my most prized possessions," I spat at Fang and Iggy. I saw Iggy's face turn pale and in Fang's dark eyes I was positive I saw a glimmer of surprise but he quickly covered it up with and emotionless brick wall that wouldn't let me in.

"Oh about that, I-"

"Forget it," I snapped my eyes glazed with anger, "just stay the hell away from me!" I shouted and stalked out the front door. I made sure to slam it shut. After all the damage they've done they couldn't even apologize. I was about to go to school but I realized I had no idea where it was and I left my backpack and longboard in the house. I angrily yanked open the door and stormed into the living room. I snatched up my backpack and board. On my way to the door I passed through the kitchen where Ella and Nudge were texting and Fang and Iggy had their heads bent together conversing quietly. They both paused to look at me and Iggy put his hand on my shoulder which I angrily pushed off. I personally thought he was a douchebag.

"Wait," he called, "me and Fang are supposed to walk you to school"

"I'm not a freaking baby I can walk myself," and with that I was already out the door, not even bothering to close it. By the time I got to the bottom of the driveway I had no clue where the heck the school was, so naturally I just trusted my instincts and turned right.

"You're going the wrong way!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen window.

"I knew that," I screamed back lying through my teeth and turning around. The more I kept on thinking about my broken skateboard the angrier I got I had already boarded two blocks and I could see the school in the distance. I skidded to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. There was no way I was letting Fang and Iggy get away with what they did, not without revenge. I hid my board and backpack in some bushed at a corner and sprinted back home. I arrived out of breath but I was fast enough. I peered through the kitchen window to and saw Fang and Iggy at the table still talking. Well Iggy was doing all the talking and Fang was just nodding. They had their back to the door so they were in perfect position for what I had in mind. I grabbed the hose from the backyard and it around the house till I reached to the door leading to the kitchen. I turned the hose on and put my hand over it to let the pressure build up. I opened the door and both of them saw me.

"Hey what are you-" Iggy questioned but then he was cut off by a sudden blast of water. I whipped the hose around the table effectively spraying Fang too. Both of them scrambled around trying to avoid my wrath but I just laughed evilly and kept on spraying. I knew that I should probably stop but I couldn't help myself after about five minutes I turned the hose off and flipped them off. Both of them were shivering from the cold water, they were drenched and there was water all over the kitchen floor. But I didn't care I had gotten what I wanted. Revenge. I sprinted out the door to the block where I hid my longboard and backpack. I arrived at the school, Riverbank High. It was nice I admit it, mowed lawns, flowers planted by the entrance.

I pushed open the double doors and everyone stared at me for a minute then resumed going back to what they were doing. Was it always like this in Arizona? Cause back in Virginia it wasn't really that big of a deal entering a hallway and whatnot. I spotted the office and stepped in. There was a secretary typing away at her laptop distractedly and didn't notice me until I cleared my throat multiple times.

"Sorry," she said smiling, "you must be the new student. Maximum, Maximum Ride. Right?"

I nodded politely and she handed me my schedule. I walked out the office reading my schedule only to come face to face with the last people I wanted to see. And if you don't know who I'm talking about, I'm talking about the no good driver and his emo friend. And if you're still confused, I can't help you anymore. I scowled at the dry state their clothes were in. "What do you want," I snapped at them.

"We didn't want you getting lost on your first day. So we are here to ensure you absolute safety in these dangerous hallways," Iggy said smiling cheekily at me.

"Piss off,"

"Such language for a young lady for unacceptable," he said making a tisk tisk sound.

"Whatever," I grumbled, "just help me find my locker" Iggy led me through a maze of hallways and classrooms.

"Almost there," he said when he noticed my impatient expression. Then I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. Fang bumped into me as I stood glued to the ground. A couple lockers up laughing and talking with a group of boys stood Dylan Gunther-Hagen. My ex-boyfriend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Fang's POV**

According to the plan Iggy and I were supposed to meet up outside of Ella's house then meet her sister then while her sisters getting ready we ditch her. Of course there were some major flaws but I didn't care, needless to say my pride got in the way. Not really. Nudge barged into the Martinez house like she usually did, she practically lived there. I could hear her probably freaking out Ella's sister with her extremely long rants. The Nudge Channel all day every day, she can't stop and she won't stop talking. When the girl walked into the kitchen I had a mini panic attack because I recognized her. Iggy "accidently" ran over her skateboard yesterday, and she seemed pretty mad about it. You could practically feel the anger radiating off this chick. She walked into the kitchen like a complete badass scowling at everything she made eye-contact with. I'm not going to lie, she was pretty good looking. Scratch that she was beautiful. She had brown hair with streaks of blonde in it and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was fair and clear. She had on a black jacket and a red shirt that said Keep Calm And Listen To Paramore with black skinny jeans and red converse hi-tops. Her bangs crowned her face coming just above her eyes and framing her face. Her hair was in a ponytail and did the little swish thing whenever she took a step. The only thing wrong with this picture was that she wasn't smiling. Actually she was glaring at me and Iggy to be exact. And I knew right then our cover was blown. I guess I kinda spaced out there cause the next thing you know she's storming out the door.

"She'll be back," Ella said with a laugh, "she forgot her stuff." Sure enough about a minute later she came back into the house to grab her stuff. It was clear she had no idea where she was going. Iggy told her she was going the wrong way and she flipped out. Once she was gone Iggy turned to me,

"What is her problem?" he asked obviously annoyed she wasn't bowing down to the Igster. I just shrugged in response. "Seriously I know you're thinking of something in that brain of yours," he said knocking on my head. I swatted his hand away and sighed.

"Well thanks to your crappy driving she's mad at me," I said running my hand through my hair. I don't know why but for some reason her opinion mattered to me.

"You like her!" Iggy shouted which caused Nudge and Ella to run over to us.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison, I hated when they did that it was really creepy.

"Fang likes Ella's sister!" he chanted like a little kid. I facepalmed while Nudge and Ella squealed amoung themselves. Then they scurried away to probably go text their friends. Truth be told I felt kind of guilty even though Iggy was the one who rode over her skateboard. For about ten minutes I listened to Iggy rant and complain about how it was her fault he ran over her skateboard. Damn Nudge was really rubbing off on him. All of a sudden the door creaked open. In the door way stood Ella's sister (I should probably learn her name) with a hose in her hand.

"Hey what are you-" Iggy asked but he was cut off by a blast of water. In her hand the girl held a garden hose and preceded to drench Iggy, I thought I was safe till she swung the hose around the table hitting me square in the chest. I staggered from the impact and shivered from the shock of the cold water. This chick seriously had no mercy. This went for about five minutes, me and Iggy trying to dodge her and then her spraying us with her crazy aim. When she left both me and Iggy were cold and mad. We ran back to his house where I had a dry and clean change of clothes and Iggy could change. When we went back to the Martinez's Ella and Nudge had already left so we headed to school.

"We should show her around," Iggy suggested and I gave him a questioning look. "It obviously makes her mad so of course we should do it." He said proud of his logic, I just shrugged. She came out of the office and when she saw us she scowled. She really confused me, she told us to piss off and now she's asking for our help to find her locker. Iggy led the way with and I tailed behind. Suddenly she stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall way staring at one of my least favorite people. Dylan. I felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked at him. At first I thought she was checking him out but when I looked into her eyes I saw disgust and hatred which surprised me. She quickly pulled her hood on and put her head down, I'm pretty sure she was muttering something like keep on rolling. She tried to walk past Dylan but he recognized her and grabbed her arm, her hood fell down revealing her face.

"Well, well, well," he sneered, "what do we have here?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me," she replied in a deadly calm voice. By now the whole sophomore hallway had turned around to stare at the scene.

"I knew you couldn't stay away Maxiepoo," Dylan said inching closer to her.

"If you know what's good for you you'll call me by my real name and respect me," she spat, "and don't get your hopes up too high I'm not staying in this hellhole," she said smirking.

"If anyone deserves respect it's me," he said towering over her. She snorted quite a beautiful sound if I say so myself.

"Please, I whooped your ass once freshman year don't make me do it again," she growled pushing the sleeves up on her jacket. Dylan's face turned red and all his friends laughed at him. She walked past him grinding her foot onto his toes as she passed. I stared impressed; this chick had some serious guts. Iggy located her locker and left to go to his, I stuck around.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Your name and just wondering what class you have next," I said with a smirk.

"Aha!" she cried, "so you really aren't mute" I rolled my eyes everybody thought that. I kept on looking at her and waiting for her to say her name but she just kept on getting books out her backpack. When she noticed me looking at her and turned bright red. She gave me a look that said what. "Name, class" I said for her once again.

"Oh," she mumbled her face still red as she pulled out her schedule. "First I have homeroom with Mr. Stevens. You?" she questioned looking up from the paper.

"Same," I replied nonchalantly, on the inside I was like a little kid in a candy store. "Your name?" I asked her for a third time.

"Call me Max," she said slamming her locker and facing me. I nodded and lead the way to homeroom. Mr. Stevens was a chill guy he didn't really care what you did as long as you weren't getting in the way of his fantasy football team. I sat at my usual seat in the back of the room and Max sat next to me. Kids started to file in the room and the bell rang.

"Good morning everybody, I'd like to introduce you guys to our new student Maximum Ride." Mr. Stevens said rising out of his chair as he motioned for Max to come to the front of the room. As she walked up the aisle every guy stared and every girl glared.

"Well Maximum tell us about yourself," Mr. Stevens said all smiles and sunshine.

"Uh everybody calls me Max," she said shifting from foot to foot.

"OH MY GOD! Look at those clothes is she a slut or what?" Lissa Dwyer scoffed from the front of the class room. Some things you should know about Lissa: she's a slut, has no respect for people who don't want a free peep show, she wears so much makeup it should be illegal, and has been interested in me for years. The feeling isn't mutual, I have no feelings for that girl whatsoever.

"Oh really you calling me a slut? Did you even check your half-covered ass before you left home? Looks like Miley Cyrus has some competition now," Max said smirking and the whole class erupted into laughter.

"At least I'm naturally pretty unlike some of us here," Lissa replied flipping her red hair over her shoulders and squinting her green eyes. Her makeup almost cracked from the movement of her facial features.

"Oh really," Max snorted rolling her eyes, "Well guess what? Bozo the clown called and he wants his face paint back. He thinks it looks like a group of four year olds were finger painting on your face."

"Ladies, that's enough!" Mr. Stevens said ushering Max back to her seat. I saw her glare at Lissa and flip her off, I guess Max really likes that finger.

I was such a hypocrite about Max. She was beautiful, witty, tough. One problem though she freaking hates me. I guess I'll have to change that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
